


Atlas(t)

by This_mad_girl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_mad_girl/pseuds/This_mad_girl
Summary: Both Sugawara Koushi and Sawamura Daichi end up at the same party, wearing matching costumes. Both of them are mostly running on coffee, both are studying at the same place and only one of them has a problem with relationships.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am never sure how to actually use the names so i am sorry about that. Kudos are appreciated.  
> Literally, thank you for simply clicking on this and reading it.  
> *English is not my first language, sorry for any mistakes.

‘I’m telling you, we’re going to this party.’

Sugawara sighted. His friend, Oikawa, had been asking him to accompany him to the party for now a week and a half. Of course, being the nice friend he was, Suga had accepted. Yeah. He regretted it because now, he had loads of things, books to read and homework, due the next week. That was not in his plans. He wanted to go, but he couldn’t. It was, simply put, a very bad idea for his grades.

‘I told you, I can’t go anymore. I’ve got way too much homework to do.’

Suga saw Oikawa open his mouth. Knowing he would argue that Sugawara could do his homework any other days, which was true but would make him behind in his studies, he added:

‘Plus, I’ve got no costume. I can’t go to a costumed party without a costume.’

Oikawa threw himself on the couch in a very dramatic manner. He lay there, facing the ceiling.

‘I’m sure you can just disguise yourself as an old woman that lives alone and has a lot of cats. Anyways, you need practice since this is how you’ll end up.’

Suga turned to face Oikawa. He was not very offended by what his friend had just said, simply, the costume idea made him smile. Obviously, this is how his friend saw him. 

‘What in the world is going to be at this party for you to wanna go this badly?’

Oikawa stayed silent. Suga’s eyes suddenly grew twice their size and his smile got a lot wider. 

‘He’s gonna be there, isn’t he?’, suga said. ‘Okay, I’m gonna come! I can’t wait to see who this mysterious guy is!’ 

Oikawa had been talking non-stop about his mysterious crush for over a month. He had never told Sugawara the name of this guy, but Suga could perfectly imagine what he could look like with all the things that Oikawa had told him. 

‘yeah, yeah.’ Muttered Oikawa under his breath, his face redder than ever before. 

Suga laughed. 

‘I still don’t understand why you are so shy about this guy. You like him, don’t you?’

Oikawa stayed silent for a small instant. On his face, a little smirk appeared before he spoke.

‘It’s too early to say that I like him. But I can definitely tell you that I like his body. And how he uses it.’

‘TOORU!!’

Oikawa laughed and got up from the couch. He went next to Sugawara with his hands on his hips and tilted his head on the side, still showing his smirk. 

‘You can’t tell me that I’m vulgar, Koushi. Remember that we live together and that I can hear everything you say when you decide to bring people home.’

****

Daichi was getting ready for the party that was happening in less than an hour. 

‘Asahi, did you really have no other costume to give me?’ 

Asahi got out of the bathroom dressed up in a batman suit. 

‘Hey, don’t blame me! You’re the one who was too slow to get a costume you actually would have liked’

Daichi sighed.

‘But I thought you might actually have something that would not make me look like a baby.’ He said.

Asahi came closer to Daichi and petted his hair.

‘Well, cats are cute and I like them.’ He said with a smile.

Daichi let a laugh out.

‘Of course, what did I expect?’

*****

‘It’s embarrassing.’ Suga said. 

Oikawa laughed. 

‘You actually can make this look attractive. Wow! You’re good, Koushi.’

Suga did not have the time to respond to this before a tornado struck them both.

‘HELLO FRIENDS!’

‘Noya!’ enthusiastically said Sugawara. ‘You’re here! Take me away from this meanie…’

Nishinoya was a small guy, but god did he have energy. Oikawa turned towards Suga with a scandalized face. 

‘Meanie? I’m the meanie? You scared me to death when you told me you didn’t want to come anymore! I was so scared I was not gonna be able to see Iwaiz… Anyways… You’re the mean one in this relationship Koushi!’

Suga looked at Oikawa with laughing eyes.

‘Iwaiz..? What could be the rest of his name?’

Oikawa looked at Nishinoya desperately. 

‘You see? He’s the bully, the mean one!!’

Suddenly, Oikawa’s head turned as if he had saw something very interesting. He began to leave, following the person he saw. At the last second, he turned his head towards his friends.

‘Noya, don’t forget, you can’t let Koushi alone! He’s probably gonna drink.’

With this he left. Suga, confused by what he just heard, looked at Nishinoya with curious eyes.

‘What does he mean, not let me alone?’

Noya laughed. 

‘Suga, friend, we, as everybody else I am sure, are aware that when you drink, the image of the good boy that you are disappears and that you…’ He hesitated to finish his sentence, as if he did not know how to put down in words his thoughts. 

‘I what?’ asked Suga

‘You turn into a teasing little shit. And we never find you alone… or dressed for that matter.’

Suga’s eyes went wide. 

‘I do not get like that! I mean… it might have happened once or twice, but…’

‘Suga, there is absolutely no point in lying to yourself.’

Suga stayed silent. The silence did not stay long because Nishinoya’s energy came back very intensely.  
The small man had his eyes fixed towards a very tall man that Suga knew nothing about. He had never saw him. 

‘Who’s that?’ asked Suga with a smile.

‘It’s Asahi… he’s… he’s a really nice guy, a very sweet guy, and… he’s good looking, isn’t he?’

“Yeah, he is kind of good looking.”

Nishinoya turned his head in Suga’s direction faster than he had ever done before.

“Kinda? Suga, do you need glasses? He is so tall, and handsome, and he smells good. And… and…”

“But Noya, everybody looks tall next to you!” Suga said with a laugh.

Nishinoya gasped over dramatically and put his hand over his mouth, trying his best to look offended. 

“I am NOT that small, okay? It’s just that…”

He was interrupted by a large hand on his shoulder. Suddenly, he turned around and a very big smile appeared on his face. 

“Hi! The tall man said, how are you doing?”

“I… I am doing well and you?”

“Me as well.” Asahi replied and smiled. 

“You look really good tonight, Asahi! Like really!”

The taller man laughed.

“I am wearing a mask though!”

Nishinoya blushed. 

“Oh, by the way, here’s my friend. He turned towards the man that was behind him. His name’s Daichi.”

Nishinoya waved at the man, not really interested in anyone that was not wearing the name Asahi.

Daichi cleared his throat.

“What if we leave and let those two together to talk?” He said, looking at Suga.

Suga nodded. He left with Daichi, in the direction of the kitchen he supposed, with looking back at Nishinoya. Suga was glad that the other man had forgotten what Oikawa had told him before about leaving him alone. 

"Excuse me?"

Suga bumped into Daichi that abruptly stopped walking and was now looking at him.

"What?"

"I said what's your name." Daichi smiled. 

"Suga, call me Suga."

Daichi started nodding his head before stopping, his eyes getting a little bit bigger by the second.

"So, you're the guy!"

"What?" Suga questioned, perplex. 

"I said you're the guy!"

"I know! I heard you, but what do you mean?"

Daichi looked at people around. 

“Ever since I arrived here people have been asking me if I was wearing a matching costume with someone called Suga! I thought I was starting to imagine things!”

That’s when he realized that Daichi was wearing a cat costume. This made him laugh.

‘I am the guy! I wouldn’t have thought that someone would’ve actually come dressed up as a cat.’

Daichi made eyes at him.

‘You’re the one wearing an unusual costume.’

‘You’re right’, Suga laughed again.

*****

It was after a couple more drinks that he shouldn't’ve taken, but Suga couldn’t find it in himself to care about that. Not with Daichi close to him, talking close to his ear so that he could be heard over the music.

Honestly, Suga had stopped listening to what exactly Daichi was saying the moment that he leaned closer to him. The breath of Daichi was warm and made him feel very, very warm inside. 

‘And then he just decided that he was…’

‘Do you want to make out?’

Daichi was definitely taken aback by this. He didn’t sound unpleased by the suggestion, though. 

‘I definitely want to make out with you. Somewhere where less people can see us.’

He got up, taking Suga’s hand in his and started walking towards stairs. Suga was behind him, giggling. His free hand found its way around Daichi’s waist, while all of him got closer to Daichi. Close enough to not be able to see that they were two people instead of a single entity. His face found Daichi’s neck and started to suck on it with the intention of leaving a mark there. How he was able to do this being this smashed was a surprise even to him. 

Suddenly, a hand was on his upper arm, pulling him away from the man before him. Before he could react, he was outside where it was cold, walking with his arm in Oikawa’s hand. His friend was laughing really loud. 

‘I thought I told Noya to watch you!’

The man kept laughing. 

All Suga thought was that he missed the warm man and that tomorrow was going to be rough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga is oblivious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long, and sorry this is so short... I'm planning something really big and i got caught up in it and forgot to post... and i want to go kind of gradually.

The awakening was not the worst part. The worst part was actually getting up and opening the blinds. 

Suga considered staying in bed. He considered it for a long time, and then, he remembered how much he was paying for his tuition and that made him sit up pretty fast.   
He heard noises outside of his room, and for a second he wondered what it might be. The second he heard a loud banging noise and a swear, he knew Oikawa was trying to cook breakfast. The second swear made Suga get up from his bed, and go to the kitchen to check on his friend. 

‘Why are you making so much noise this early in the morning?’

Tooru turned his head in direction of Suga.

‘Good morning to you too’ he said without an inch of amusement.

Suga knew better than to be offended, he’d known Oikawa for as long as he lived. 

‘so… How did it go with that Iwa guy yesterday? You left us pretty fast”

Oikawa laughed. 

‘Better than you, that I’m sure. I mean we actually hooked up’

‘What do you mean?’ 

Suga perfectly knew what his friend meant.

‘Honey, I had to stop you and bring you home before you did something you would’ve regretted.’ 

‘Tooru, did you see him? This guy is a god! Of course, I wouldn’t have regretted making out with him.’

‘Are you sure? Because you said the same thing for every other guy you hooked up with.’

Suga sighed. What could he say to that? It was true that he was not completely happy with every drunk decision he had made, but he was not either the worst decision maker ever.

‘At least make out when you’re sober!’

‘You’re one to talk’ Suga mumbled.

This made Oikawa laugh.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Literature was not the easiest thing to learn in college, but if you liked it, it made it almost bearable. Almost. 

Suga was out of class, and in a café. He looked at the menu on top of the counter, even though he knew he would take the same thing as usual. 

‘Hey!’

He felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped. He turned his face to see who was there and relaxed instantly seeing a tall, brown-haired man. 

‘Oh, hi Daichi, how are you feeling?’

‘I am the most tired person on the planet at the moment’, he answered with a smile.

‘I think I beat you on that one’

Daichi laughed, and Suga could not understand why. What he said was not that funny.

‘Next’, the person at the counter called, announcing their turn.

‘Let me pay for you, Daichi smiled, what do you want?’

Suga locked eyes with him, and then turned towards the counter, seeing his friend Hinata.

‘Hinata?’

‘Hey Suga! He turned his head towards Daichi. Hi Daichi!’

‘Hi little one’, Daichi chuckled

Suga was confused, how did his small friend know Daichi?

‘Don’t worry guys, I know what you take’

Hinata wrote names on the two large cups and announced the price. When Suga took out his wallet, Daichi stopped him.

‘I’ll get it, alright? I really don’t mind’

‘Alright’  
………………………………………..  
Daichi could not stop laughing. Suga thought that his laugh was the prettiest one he had ever heard, not that he would admit that to anyone.

‘I don’t understand why you are laughing so much about this’ Suga said, even though he smiled, obviously thinking it was a little bit funny.

‘Puns are my favourite! Dadchi? I had never heard that one before. Also, Sugamama? Really?’

Daichi started laughing again.

‘I guess he thinks we’d look good together’, Daichi added.

How was Suga supposed to react? He decided to simply keep quiet, not wanting to embarrass himself. 

‘So, what do you study?’

‘I study Literature’

Daichi looked genuinely impressed.

‘Literature? Wow, you must be super smart and all, not that you look stupid, not that you look arrogantly smart… Well, I mean, you don’t look arrogant, but you look smart. You look like someone who’d study literature… not that it’s a bad thing, like you don’t look like a nerd or something… I’ll shut up now.’

‘What do you study Daichi?’

‘I… I study architecture’

‘Wow that’s really cool! I guess you’re a really good drawer’

‘Yeah, I’m not bad… Would you let me draw you some time?’

Daichi turned red.

‘Sure, I mean, as long as I can keep a photo of that drawing or something!’

Suga couldn’t understand why Daichi looked kind of disappointed by his answer.


End file.
